<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Companion) Incidental Encounters by Gaysby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845112">(Companion) Incidental Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby'>Gaysby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Tale - Fandom, The Evertree Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert for the Epilogue of my Evertree Novelization.</p>
<p>What exactly did Esaldir mean when he mentioned 'Incidental encounters'? Well, to mention one....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Companion) Incidental Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pard'n me, beautiful," I blinked as a rough hand pulled me to turn towards it owner, "might I interest ye to spare a moment of yer time with meself?"</p>
<p>I cringed as I wished for Lamuel to return quickly. We agreed that I'd be paying for our lodging while he accompanied the valet taking our steads to the stables. We were both similar in the way of wanting to ensure the safety of our horses.</p>
<p>"No need to be scared, I ain't gonna bite..."</p>
<p>Smelling booze from his breathe was incentive enough to get away as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry, but I must decline." I bowed my head, trying to move away but the grip on my shoulder was firm. I glared up at the man now, "Sir, really, I insist you remove your hand from me."</p>
<p>"Aw, and who's gonna make me, Angelface?"</p>
<p>I scrunched up my nose, gripping on my staff as I tried to think of a spell to cast that wouldn't draw in too much attention or damage hotel property.</p>
<p>"Esaldir!"</p>
<p>My senses flooded with relief as I sought out the voice of my soulmate. But my smile faltered at the sight of his furious expression. Alarmed, I moved towards him to placate his temper but the confounding hand was still on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Would you please—!"</p>
<p>"That ya mate?" He snorted, "ye could do better, honeypie..." He sneered, tipping my face up by the chin, "want me to show ye?"</p>
<p>I scowled in response. "Hey!" I yelped suddenly, as I felt a rough hand on my bottom. I hissed, "How dare—"</p>
<p>"Get your hands off him!"</p>
<p>I cried out as the man ducked, taking me with him, to avoid the punch Lamuel aimed his way. My human cried out as a fist landed itself on his gut.</p>
<p>"Hey! What's the meaning of this!"</p>
<p>The outcry of the hotel receptionist fell to my deaf ears, as I only focused on Lamuel's face contorted in pain. Immediately, I grab the brute's arm and mouthing a spell to grant me temporal enhanced strength, I flipped him over.</p>
<p>Once I was finally free from his hand, I twirled my finger to summon an enchanted binding around him.</p>
<p>"As he said, hands off me." I groused, turning to the approaching receptionist. "I want to report the man against sexual harassment, and physical assault on my partner's part. Please have him away from us as quickly as possible."</p>
<p>I feel bad for intentionally using some Elven charm to have my way, but the receptionist must've seen what the man was trying to do herself. She nodded, a cried out for some hotel guards. They made to take him away as I pulled Lamuel up to his feet.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" I fretted, padding off the dust from his breeches.</p>
<p>He sighed, looking sheepish. "Yeah, perfect. Just wished I could've done more for you on my own." Lamuel admitted, and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm being silly, aren't I?"</p>
<p>I shook my head, giving him a fond kiss on the cheek. "If it means that much to you," I started, "I can start training you the basics of hand-to-hand combat? I'm average myself, but it would work out to have a partner to train with."</p>
<p>"I'd love that," Lamuel beamed, taking my hand. "Thank you."</p>
<p>I grinned before dragging him to find our room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>